


Beginnings Don't Have To Be Perfect

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with sneaky glances. </p>
<p>Well, sort of. It had to have started before the sneaky glances became a thing, because that just makes sense. But the only thing that preceded the glances - the only thing that was at all important - was the time they were both in detention.</p>
<p>Which, in a way, was a very important thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully this goes somewhere. Sort of just started writing it cuz I got bored.
> 
> Also, didn't include Thor cuz I didn't want to make a high school character so messed up he's named after a Norse god.

Tony walked down the hallway with a somewhat confident stride, weaving through rowdy high schoolers, growing extremely annoyed. Granted, he normally was one of the rowdy high schoolers barreling towards the front doors at the end of the day, but not when he had places to be.

 

The specific place being Room 203, where he was supposed to attend detention.

 

It was still as stupid as it had been when he got in trouble, but he wasn't sure why. It was most likely the fact that he could have been heading home to finish his homework and then jerk off in front of some Adult Programming on HBO, but he also had a feeling that what he did to earn the detention in the first place was the stupid part of this situation.

 

After some deep pondering as he made his way to the dreadful room that was probably going to get him in trouble at home, he decided on the latter.

 

He opened the door and was greeted with the (not at all silent) chatter of (misbehaving) teenagers not caring at all about the (not present) teacher. 

 

He made his way to his usual spot: right in the middle of the room because he was Tony fucking Stark and he did what he wanted.

 

... Until the jocks came around and put him back at the bottom of the food chain - in detention, also known as the back corner of the room  - where he belonged.

 

But that day, not a single jock came bursting through the door. 

 

Except for the one that was the least jock-y of them all. In some sense.

 

Steve (Sexyman, as Tony called him) (never out loud) Rogers, jersey number 41, the American dream wrapped up into one (not so) little football player.

 

He came in and sat down right fucking next to Tony.

 

Tony almost hyperventilated. To avoid himself pulling into a fetal position and covering his head, he looked up from his homework that lay on the desk and saw Steve taking taking stuff out of his backpack.

 

Tony wanted to not speak, but he knew once Steve got done doing what he was doing, it would get real awkward real fast. So he said the first thing that popped into his head.

 

"What did you do?"

 

"Hmm?" Steve looked up from his backpack at Tony. 

 

"To get into detention. What did you do?"

 

Steve once again began rummaging through his bag. "Sort of threw someone in the dumpster behind the building. One of my teammates."

 

"Teammates? You threw a football player in the dumpster?"

 

Steve stiffened. "Yeah."

 

"THAT. IS. FUCKING AWESOME. I wish I could've seen it. Or at least done something as cool as that. I just cooked up a secret concoction during chemistry that I put in Williams' desk so it smelled like dick."

 

Steve snorted, attracting brief attention from the rest of the students.

 

When another group of students walked in, they took the seats surrounding Steve and all began their own conversations, not bothering to acknowledge Tony was even alive. And Steve joined in their conversations.

 

Typical.

 

Tony just got back to his homework and spent the remainder of hell-in-a-classroom in solitude.

 

Like usual.


	2. Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was shorter than I would've wanted, but I promise they'll get longer and better. You know, beginnings don't have to be perfect, guys. (Bad pun?)

Tony was walking toward school the day after detention, treating himself like the high and mighty he pretended to be.

 

But he knew there was only so much of that before the jocks came and threw him in a garbage bin behind the school.

 

"Where's a Steve Rogers when I really need him?" Tony mumbled to himself, after noticing big footsteps approaching him from behind.

 

"If I didn't know better, I would have thought you were running away from me back there."

 

Tony knew that voice. And sure enough, as he turned around, he was greeted (and his dick was pleased) by none other than Sexyman himself.

 

"What?"

 

"I was trying to catch up with you. You know, you can move pretty fast when you're trying to."

 

"Umm yeah... Why are you talking to me exactly?"

 

It wasn't until after he asked that he noticed Steve wasn't wearing his varsity jacket.

 

Steve shrugged. "Thought we were kind of friends."

 

"What, after you said three things to me then left me one for the rest of detention?" Tony retorted.

 

Well fuck. Fuck, fuck and FUCK.

 

"I mean, umm-" Tony was cut off from his attempt at saving himself by Steve's hand.

 

"No, it's um. It's fine. I guess I tend to do that now that I'm part of the football team. Or was."

 

"You got kicked off the football team?" Tony wondered out loud, immediately regretting it.

 

Steve just chuckled. "Yep. But I mean, it's not like I'm upset or anything. All the guys on the team are assholes."

 

"Yeah, you don't need to tell me."

 

Steve looked at him with a questioning look.

 

"I'm the entire team's punching bag. Technically. All they really do is throw me in dumpsters."

 

"That's actually why I did it to one of them. I walked by and they were doing it to some random kid. Stupid decision of mine, but at least they learned some sort of lesson."

 

"Yeah. That's cool."

 

"So do you want to sit with me and my non-jerkdick friends at lunch? We were all in detention, so we obviously have something in common."

 

"Uh... Sure. Yeah, sure."

 

"Okay. So see you at lunch then."

 

"Bye."

 

"Bye," Steve finished and walked away.

 

Tony grinned.

 

"I have a date," he whispered to himself.

 

（≧∇≦）

 

As he neared the table he saw Steve sitting at, Tony took a deep breath and tried his best to relax. Since that failed miserably, he reminded his out-of-control mind that it was not a date, Steve was probably (undoubtedly if he was being extremely realistic) very far from gay, and there was nothing to worry about.

 

No, his mind was still going to believe what it wanted to.

 

So he was still very worried. 

 

He came over anyway and sort of stood there for a second until one of Steve's friends - Tony recognized him as Clint - cleared his throat. Steve turned around and saw Tony, instantly waving him over to a seat next to him.

 

When Tony sat down, he murmured a 'hi' and started eating the lunch he had just bought.

 

"So uh. Guys, this is Tony. Tony, this is Clint, Bruce and Natasha."

 

Everyone muttered a 'hey', and there was silence for a long while as they continued eating their food.

 

Well, for Tony there was. Everyone else just began their own conversations.

 

Once again, Tony was completely alone.


End file.
